


Ripples in the Mirror

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn could only hope that what Frodo saw in Galadriel's mirror would be pleasant.





	Ripples in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Surface" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Aragorn slept lightly, even among the hallowed trees of Lorien--so Frodo's exit woke him, soft though it was.

He knew what called Frodo--he had felt that call himself, years ago, been drawn down into the glade that held Galadriel's mirror. Had watched her slim white hands pour water from the mithril pitcher, and seen the clear unblemished surface of the mirror turn dark with his future.

Aragorn could only hope that what Frodo saw would be pleasant, and would not linger to prey upon him in the darkness of night. For him, the mirror had held only sorrow.


End file.
